Return
by Neeklos
Summary: Wanda grieves after the Avengers finally overtake Thanos and restore the lives of those lost. When Vision is not there, she waits for the peace of death to claim her. Tony Stark has other plans to restore her hope. Avengers 4 theories/Fix-it-Fic. Daddy Stark will make it all better.
1. Wanda

Folks, he's coming back. I will accept nothing else. Here is how I hope and pray Avenger's 4 ends. Also, do yourselves a favor and listen to Shattered by Trading Yesterday whilst thinking of Vision x Wanda.

* * *

The compound was alive with celebration. Lives that had been lost returned once more after the Avengers retrieved the gauntlet, destroying the monster responsible for so much chaos. Everyone was joyful to see their friends again, to see their loved ones return to existence. There were the Guardians and their strange companions standing close to one another. The man named Quill refused to remove his arm from the green being and with the sense of death still present even Bruce finally allowed his hand to entwine with Natasha's. All were happy; all were grateful for the second chance they'd been given. All except for her.

Wanda smiled for their benefit. A feeble attempt to dissuade their attention and to mask her depression. She could feel their suspicious minds these past days as they practically forced food down her throat and provided any sleeping aids to avoid collapsing. She had never intended to shed light on her relationship to the rest of the team, but her fear of losing _him_ betrayed their desire for secrecy. Their stares had not been judgmental as she originally feared when they first saw her clinging to the synthetic man that night in Edinburgh. Instead, they had done everything in their power to keep them safe. However, their power had not been strong enough.

When Wanda first felt herself return to existence, when the gauntlet fell into safe hands, she had felt so hopeful. So many lives were returned that day, but none for her benefit. An array of emotions had captured her when she finally realized _he_ was not coming back. Anger, sorrow… the dreaded loss of any hope surrounded her, suffocating her in a blanket of darkness. She had begun to wander the battlefield in Wakanda, searching for an enemy. Only one outrider had remained and she kneeled before it so willingly, taunting the beast to finish it. Steve had been too fast. She had felt his disappointment in her as the monster's blood coated his arm, but she collapsed to the ground as all hope faded. Now, they all knew her dark thoughts and were carefully preventing her from the peace of death. They assumed she would heal, but her heart was beyond repair.

It had begun to break so long ago when she watched the hole in their apartment consume her parents. Pietro had kept her from breaking, but after his loss she never imagined there would ever be release from the suffering. Vision had kept her alive physically, bringing her meals and encouraging her to speak. She never imagined he would save her heart.

For two years she was blissfully ignorant, knowing the unfair life would never allow that love to last. The way Vision looked at her, how he ignored the logic he was built for by sneaking from his duties to see her. Her, a branded criminal. He made it so easy to fall. She had chosen to ignore her fears and allowed herself to be in love. That love had saved her, before that love destroyed her. There would be no more healing.

"Miss Maximoff." She didn't even startle at the intrusion, with no energy to do so.

"Stark. You're back," she replied weakly.

"You sound so pleased," he smirked. She met his eyes, irritated by his tone. "Walk with me?"

She raised her brow in surprise at the question. "I am fine right here."

"Really? You don't look fine. Quite a mess actually. You going for a homeless person, because your hair…"

"You know I can throw you through the roof, right?" It wasn't a threat, not really. Though, his attempts to joke tempted her powers. What's worst, he had the audacity to chuckle.

"Come on sour patch. I have a gift for you."

"There is nothing you can give me that I want." She hid her gaze from him.

"Is that a bet? Because I'll take it." He merely smiled before holding out his hand. "Come on. Humor me."

She glanced at the open hand, remembering all reasons why she harbored so much distaste for the man. For a short time she had come to trust him, before he imprisoned her at the compound. On top of that, he had manipulated Vision into believing holding her there was right. Recalling these memories, she wasn't sure what encouraged her to accept his hand and follow him from the crowd.

"I know we've never discussed what happened. I know you're still upset with me." Stark acted in a way she had never witnessed before as he stuttered through his speech. The great Tony Stark was nervous. "I was trying to protect you. My weapons had already caused you pain, I just wanted to keep you safe. I don't expect you to forgive me, I just… want you to understand."

She stuffed her hands in her pockets and stared at the ground as he led them outside. Unable to speak, for fear of her voice cracking. Settling for a nod, he cleared his throat.

"You're invited to the wedding by the way. We moved the date up. In case, you know, any other mad titans feel the need to threaten us." She sighed at his pathetic attempts to make conversation. He knew damn well that she had no desire to attend a wedding. She would have no power to mask her pain while couples clung to each other so joyfully. "I've been in Wakanda these past couple weeks, if you were wondering where I ran off to. That kid, Shuri, she's got quite the mind."

She listened as they walked, but continued her cold stare at the ground. They were far from the compound now and she could no longer hear the music blasting through the walls.

"I wanted to tell you before what I was planning, but I wasn't confident we could make it work. I figured it was best to keep it a secret." He rambled on. She had no clue as to what he spoke of, but didn't care enough to ask. He finally stopped her as they reached the tree line. "I also figured you wouldn't want to make a scene in there."

"What are you talking about?" She finally asked.

"Wanda."

The voice called from behind her. It was then that she realized she had never returned from death. She had never been alive, not truly. But, that voice sent the shock needed to restore her heart, rushing blood through dead veins. She turned instantly, needing her eyes to confirm. Lungs constricting at the sight of his red body, the only sounds she could utter were desperate gasps for air as she fell into him. The suspicion that she was merely dreaming lingered at the back of her mind, but the temporary life within her heart forbade her from caring. Her fingers tore into his shoulders, arms holding him with an impressive grasp. She knew later she would thank Stark for taking her from the crowd, but in that moment she had no care of who could see her sobbing into Vision's chest. His own hands returned the hold, furiously wiping away tears with his thumb.

"I'm sorry." She sobbed against him. Visualizing the stream of red she had used to destroy him. "I'm sorry."

"Please do not be," he spoke softly into her hair. "I asked you to do it."

A new wave of cries emerged as she remembered how it had been for nothing. His death by her hand hadn't even slowed the Titan and instead they were both forced to endure Vision's end a second time. They both let her cry, never once asking her to stop. Tony remained nearby, worried her heart would fail at the shock of it all. He did not leave until the tears finally ceased. Without leaving Vision's arms, she turned her face to see him through clouded eyes.

"Thank you," she breathed. Stark smiled. Not a sarcastic "I told you so" smile, but a genuine smile before turning to leave. She rested against Vision and waited patiently for her breathing to calm. Kissing his chest, she mumbled against the fabric of his coat. "I love you."

"And I you," he promised. She pulled away only enough to see his eyes, hands moving to find the familiar feel of his face.

"You're really here," she breathed.

"Yes," he smiled, mimicking the hold on her own face. She traced the new lines in his skull, where Shuri and Stark repaired the tissue. The stone was back in its rightful place, offering a delightful glow of life in the center of his forehead.

"Does it hurt?" She whispered as her fingers traced the previously damaged skin.

"Not anymore," he assured. His gaze had been difficult to grow accustom to, the way he watched her so lovingly. It made her uncomfortable at first, but she quickly grew to take pleasure in its intensity. He slowly came to rest his forehead against hers, seemingly uncertain of the contact. "Please forgive me. I should never have asked you to destroy it. Had I known what he would do…"

She shook her head. Wanting to tell him he could never have known, that he was only doing what he knew was right. Yet, her heart wouldn't allow the words. The deed had destroyed her and she was unwilling to admit his logic was just. However, her appreciation for his presence overwhelmed her as she pulled him to her, taking his lips within hers. The kiss nearly brought another wave of tears, but she managed to hold them as he returned the contact. It seemed so long since she had last felt him. The surprising warmth of his skin, mixed with the cold of metal. His touch was always gentle, always hesitant as if he feared breaking her. They remained there, connected until her heart was content before she pulled from him.

"Never ask me to do anything like that again," she whispered.

"Never," he shook his head in agreement. His hands worshipped her face as she returned to the safety of his chest. Each moment passed where her fears of waking from this dream slowly drifted from her mind. Though still afraid to allow herself to feel the relief of having him near. "I am sorry for the duration it took to return to you. I asked Mr. Stark to make an alternate stop before the journey home."

She felt his arm moving along the coat he had crafted for himself. She opened her eyes just in time to see the twinkle of a diamond in the moonlight. The realization of what the item was sent her heart back into shock. She met his eyes, surprised by the confidence and certainly within them.

"Marry me."

She stared at him in awe. He had been so insecure as they explored their relationship together. She had waited and waited for him to initiate the first kiss, before growing impatient and claiming it for them both. He had been so terrified to touch her, afraid of overstepping. He had asked over and over if she was certain when she guided him to her bed. Seeing this new confidence in him only expanded the love she felt.

"Say something," he whispered with great tenderness. His free hand ran gentle strokes along her neck. Raising her chin slowly, she kissed him softly.

"You're supposed to kneel," she smiled against his lips.

"Does that mean…"

"Yes," she laughed before burying into his neck. She could feel his smile against her head, but he pulled away slowly to reach for her hand. Following her advice, he fell to his knee before gingerly pushing the ring along her finger.

"I have wanted to add to your collection for some time," he whispered as his thumbs scraped over the array of jewelry on her hand. "You once explained their significance to me, that you viewed them as armor."

Her skin tingled as he kissed the fingers so delicately.

"I hope you view this one as armor for your heart. I promise to always protect it." His gaze pierced the very fabrics of her soul, causing her to drop to her knees and once more fall into his embrace. Sighing in contentment against his shoulder.

"Yes, I do."

* * *

I might potentially write Vision's version when he first awakens in Wakanda, but not 100% certain at this time.


	2. Vision

Alright, Y'all asked for it so here you go! Vision's side of the story.

Thank you all so much for your beautiful words that you've given me in your reviews, I hope this chapter is enough of a gift for you guys!

* * *

Pain. It was the first sensation Vision felt as consciousness greeted his troubled mind. A terrible agony stretched from his head down to his chest and he found himself unable to move. There were voices, familiar yet faint. Tools scraped the skin at his skull and he desperately wished to stop them. _Did they not know the torture their meddling was causing?_

Slowly, the sensations of his body returned. It was frustrating being unable to track the hour, though he gathered the sense that this particular state of awareness had lasted for quite some time. When he could finally access his limbs, he was too weak to manage more than a simple twitch of the finger. As his body began to, so did the memories. Fear arose within his synthetic heart as he recalled his death. No, his deaths. He remembered the pain he hid from _her_ as she tore at the stone in his mind. His chest constricted uncomfortably as he visualized her tears and sobs before she succeeded in vaporizing the gem and he along with it. The pain was unlike anything he had ever experienced, but for one fleeting moment death had gifted him tranquility.

There was peace the first time, knowing his sacrifice would ensure her survival. He was more than willing to accept a tragic fate for her benefit. However, it had meant nothing as he was forced to endure the pain once again, only by _his_ hand. What's more was the devastating blow he witnessed the Titan deliver to Wanda before the stone was torn from him. His body ached at the memories and desperation began to drive his consciousness.

A strange warmth ignited at the tip of his forehead and a light began to emerge. The gem whispered to him as it neared. Though it did not speak in words, it welcomed itself as it took its place in its home. Energy surged through his body as the mind stone reunited with him once again. His eyes shot open in an instant and in an involuntary swoop he sat up with great force.

"Argh!" Tony groaned in pain as Vision's body collided into his, eyes moving quickly to compute the scene before him. Shuri stood back, watching hesitantly at Stark's feeble attempt to restrain his arms. "Take it easy buddy. You're fine. You're fine."

"No," he choked out in terror. _Where was Wanda? Where was Thanos? Where were the Avengers?_ He scanned the room and noted no sign of obvious danger. He relaxed his body against Stark's tense arms, practically hugging his creator. "Where is she?"

"Do you know who you are?" Shuri ignored his question.

"I am Vision." Though the synthetic lungs did not require air he breathed heavily from distress.

"Do you know where you are?" The Wakandan scientist asked. An emotion rose within him, one that he did not commonly entertain. Anger convinced his hands to grip Stark's shoulders as he demanded attention.

"Where is Wanda?"

"She's safe," he promised. "They all are."

"What happened?" He demanded.

"It's a long story. Bit of time travel and what not." The man stated so irritatingly simple.

"Where is Thanos?"

"Dead." He smiled lightly. "Once we got the gauntlet, it was easy. Getting you back, that was tricky."

"You tried to kill us three times," Shuri smiled, despite the terror of her words.

"I do not remember," Vision spoke softly.

"You wouldn't," she smirked. "It was our failure, we had not completed attaching all systems. You returned to us a different being."

"Nuances. The important thing is, we finally got you back." Stark tossed some tools on a nearby table before crossing him arms. "Why haven't you been returning my calls?"

His scolding eyes bore into him, but Shuri quieted the man as she began to run diagnostics. Ordering him to lie down, she scanned his body one final time and sighed in contentment at the results. Vision guessed the young one had received less satisfying results in earlier attempts.

"I am sorry if I have caused you pain," he felt the need to say, noticing a thin line of red along her forehead.

"As I have said, it was our error." She merely smiled. "Now rest."

"My body does not require rest," Vision countered, but the strange aches throughout his body stated otherwise. "I want to see her."

"Relax, my plane will be ready soon." Stark patted his shoulder. "Besides, she's not done fixing you yet."

He desired to protest but the aches in his body where the spear had pierced him so long ago reminded him of the pain he was capable of feeling. He regrettably laid back and waited for Shuri to finish her work on his injuries, hoping his cooperation would allow him to reach her sooner.

* * *

There was a familiar discomfort flowing through Vision as he sat in Mr. Stark's automobile. It was the same sensation he would experience on his way to Wanda after much time had been spent apart. The longing of simple things such as the soothing tones in her voice or the softness of her fingers against his skin. The only difference in this moment was the company he shared. While Tony fiddled with his phone and Mr. Hogan headed the wheel, Vision admired the nature outside the window; having believed his eyes would never again gaze upon its beauty.

"Hogan, how's the 23rd work for you?" Stark asked without lifting his gaze from the device.

"It's your wedding, Tony. You pick the date and we'll be there." He replied.

"Its short notice, Hap, I need feedback. How about you, robokid?" His brow raised as he stared at the synthetic man. "Planning anymore unannounced getaways?"

Vision glanced at his creator, trying to analyze the seriousness of his words. Wanda made attempts to help him understand sarcasm, but the tone was still difficult for him to decipher.

"I must confess," he hid his gaze as guilt clouded his thoughts. "I have been neglecting my duties."

"Pfft," Stark withheld a chuckle. "Do you really think I haven't noticed? I've been getting bills from hotels and 5-star diners. Plus, you stopped sulking around the Compound. I pieced it together quite some time ago."

"You are not angry?" he watched the man in surprise. Considering the resources he had used to secure his flights and transportation, especially since the man held a less than favorable opinion of the woman he sought, he had braced himself for Stark's rage.

"Well, I was certainly surprised to say the least, but how could I be mad?" he smirked. "You're finally acting like your old man."

Recalling the memories he inherited from Jarvis, he was not certain that he should be pleased with the comment. Stark would often make the joke of his supposed parentage over him and though Vision debated the accuracy of his claims, he never corrected the man. The statements were of the few moments when Mr. Stark managed to view him as human. He much preferred it over the demeaning discussions the group would sometimes share regarding his obvious differences. The past two years he had spent countless hours of research on what it would take to be viewed as human, yet simple quips made between Stark and Colonel Rhodes were a constant reminder that they would never see him as such.

It was a fact partially responsible for his need to seek Wanda's company. He had agonized for days over his dependency her, wondering if the need was classified as weakness. She hadn't been there to explain the emotion he felt, but he was thorough in his research on the human heart and its ability to feel. He recalled the most baffling emotion he'd come to learn of which was love in a romantic sense

The first quality found in his research on the human emotion was one that most humans overlooked; love was deceptive. It caused men and women alike to make foolish choices, whether it be as simple as neglecting responsibilities or the more dire thoughts that stem from loneliness. The stories of those who surrendered their lives as a result of lost partners or unrequited desires troubled his synthetic mind. By all logical means, love was an abomination. Due to this knowledge, he resisted the call to go to her after they took her at the airport. When he sought her, he did so with the belief that those strange feelings were no more than a battle of friendship and guilt for his actions in the past. When she forgave him for holding her at the compound, it baffled him that the emotions had not ceased. Finally, the day he came to understand was the moment he first ignored his duties, just so he could spare another hour with her. He recalled stumbling through his speech when Mr. Stark confronted him about it, trying to find a suitable answer without revealing the truth. That had been the first time he had ever lied.

Stark had believed his false tale, but the task had resulted in a self-sentenced seclusion for Vision as he fiercely attempted to sort his thoughts. Love. The word nagged at the back of his mind and it frustrated him beyond belief. He was underserving of the emotion, without a real heart to offer. The thought pained him more deeply than he desired to share and as those thoughts plagued him his skin began to tremble.

When Wanda messaged him, he prepared a long response as to why they should end their rendezvous. He had nearly sent it, waiting an entire day to analyze the outcome. It would have meant never seeing her again, but it would have been the wise decision. Knowing his logic was unflawed he was unsure what caused him to delete the message and go to her the next week. The only thing that he did know, was that the burning agony buried within his heart only ceased when she was near.

She'd met him at the station and he recalled the nervous way she watched him as they walked to the room he had purchased for her. She respected his privacy and avoided his mind, yet it was evident that she could see a change. By the time they arrived her hair was drenched from the rain and she made weak attempts to hide the chill in her skin. He made certain to walk closely with her to offer what warmth he could give. Upon entering the room, they were wordless as the door closed behind them; though neither found the quiet discomforting.

"Vis?" His name fell off her tongue in worry and he realized she had been speaking. His systems had failed, that was the initial diagnosis he came to as the most overwhelming warmth ensnared his chest. Displeased with the distance between them, his feet moved him to her on their own accord and his hands hesitantly moved to her waist. Her eyes, so beautiful were her eyes that his attention was stolen to her alone. His fears that his actions were foolish, that he should be back at the Compound, had vanished. He gained control just in time to stop himself as memories of him discouraging her freedom so long ago swiftly reminded him of the past sins he had committed against her. She could not possibly desire his touch. Filled with sudden uncertainty, he nearly pulled away before her hands fell against his chest. Sensing his retreat, her fingers gripped the fabric of his shirt as she stepped into him. Aware of all places her body met his and the heat that she emitted, he finally understood the allure of love. He hadn't meant to move closer, but the sensation that spread through his chest when his nose brushed hers dispelled any regret. Her breath fell upon his lips but he did not kiss her, terrified she would not trust him with the contact. He could not recall how long they remained that way, both entranced by each other's nearness. It was Wanda who closed the distance when the anticipation grew too heavy. The agony ceased as he experienced softness of her lips for the first time, replaced by a severe warmth that he found he did not mind. His hands explored the places of her body deemed appropriate by human standards, but they sat most comfortably at the sides of her face. His movements were tender, always afraid to break her small form. It was a notion that continued through their courtship. They hardly spoke a word that night. Instead, it was filled with chaste kisses and loving whispers that ended with her asleep in his arms on the couch.

It was a memory he cherished every day after, remembering the way he watched her sleep so comfortably against him. They never said the words aloud, but their gentle touches and kisses promised each other of the love they shared. Though in the end it was his deepest regret as he hastily whispered the words before his demise. He silently made the promise to speak the words to her daily, hoping to hear them in return.

"You're going to have to take it slow." Tony broke Vision from his thoughts. "She's a bit fragile at the moment."

"She is unwell?" Worry spread through his senses.

"Sort of," Stark stated simply with no intention of continuing.

"You are withholding information from me," he pointed. "I believe I have earned the rights to know of Wanda's well-being."

"What, you think just because you've been sneaking off to see her for two years that you're entitled to her medical records?" Stark chuckled before meeting his piercing gaze. "She's lost a great deal, Vision. Of course there are going to be repercussions."

"You are speaking vaguely." He sent yet another furious gaze in the man's direction. Tony remained uncharacteristically quiet as he hid behind his phone. "Please tell me."

"She's depressed, Vis. We didn't tell her that we were trying to fix… heal you." He corrected himself. Vision was surprised by his hesitation. "As far as she knows, you're dead and she isn't handling it well."

"You hold a phone in your hand, why have you not taken the liberty to contact her?"

"Relax, we'll be there in a few hours." The man's calmness only frustrated him further. "Besides, it's better for her to see you in person. Steve and Nat have been watching her, making sure she stays safe."

"Safe from whom?"

"Herself." He stated as if the information was obvious before stowing the phone into his pocket to offer his full attention. "So tell me, how serious is this thing between you two? I mean, obviously it's serious since you blew all of my money."

"You have granted me access to your finances. Has this factor changed?"

"I'm joking, Vis." He smirked. "I just never thought I'd have to have _the talk_ with you."

"Is it because you believe I am incapable of love?" The car fell into an uncomfortable silence. Tony cast an indifferent glance to the synthetic man, while Happy shifting uncomfortably. It had not been his intention, yet he found that he desired to shed light to the conflict within him.

"What makes you think that?" Tony asked.

"You think of me as a machine, do you not?" He challenged in an even tone. "You have referred to me as such on multiple occasions."

"Vision, why do you think I helped you get a passport? Why I never questioned your ridiculous excuses for traveling overseas? I never would have helped you if I believed that." He countered.

"You call me robot," he pointed in a whisper.

Stark studied him silently, seemingly lost for words. "I didn't realize you were so sensitive. If you told us it bothered you, we would have stopped."

"I find that difficult to believe. You have never let other's control your actions before."

"This is different. You're family." The sincerity in his eyes surprised Vision.

"Will you help me with something?" Stark turned his head to show that he was listening. "How do I ask her to marry me?"

* * *

She was thin. It was the first feature he noticed as Tony brought her into view. Her small form froze him in place, unable to comprehend the image he saw. They had not been caring for her as they should have been, nor had she been caring for herself.

"I also figured you wouldn't want to make a scene in there." Tony stopped near him.

"What are you talking about?" Her voice was riddled with pain and he found himself moving towards her.

"Wanda," he whispered as he stepped from the forest. Her reaction sparked more fear within him as he began to understand why Stark had been so hesitant to reunite them. His arms willingly caught her as she fell against him. As she gasped desperately for air he feared she would go into shock. Her fingers clawed into his shoulder with impressive strength for her condition and he returned the hold. He had heard her cry before, but this… this was something else. Her cries erupted from her heart, revealing just how broken it was. He held her fragile form with one arm, while the other cradled her face against his chest; wiping tears as they fell.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." She sobbed.

"Please do not be," his own voice on the edge of breaking. "I asked you to do it."

He had thought the words would sooth her, but her grip tightened as a new wave of tears emerged. He worried for her health, terrified she would suffer shock. When she finally did calm, she twisted her face to see Stark.

"Thank you." Tony stayed one moment longer before granting them privacy. Her lips left a lasting warmth against his chest before she mumbled into his coat. "I love you."

He had known it. Though she had never stated before, he had known the strength of her emotions. Yet, as the declaration passed her lips he could hardly contain the fire within him. The ring Stark had helped him buy felt heavy in his pocket, reminding him of its presence. The desire to present it to her grew rapidly.

"And I you."

Her hands moved to hold his face and he graciously leaned into the touch. "You're really here."

"Yes." While he mimicked her hold while her fingers traced the edges of his forehead.

"Does it hurt?" The touch reminded him of his awakening in Shuri's lab, when they scraped and scratched against his skin. The pain had been torment. He held great appreciation for the fingers that now moved gently along the repaired tissue.

"Not anymore." His gaze never left the safety of her eyes, taking in the beauty he had thought he'd lost. She used to shift uncomfortably when he was lost in his stare, yet now she returned his gaze with equal intensity. He slowly rested his forehead against hers, filled with guilt as he recalled the deed he had asked her to perform. "Please forgive me. I should never have asked you to destroy it. Had I known what he would do…"

She started to shake her head, but her expression made it clear of the discomfort the subject brought. He wondered if she would begin scolding him, but instead she pulled him to her. He eagerly returned her kiss, thankful that she still trusted him with the contact. His fingers curved along the back of her neck, holding her firmly yet ready to release the moment she tired of him. Even after two years of Wanda welcoming his touch, the fear of overstepping rooted deep within him ever since that day he'd discouraged her departure at the Compound.

"Never ask me to do anything like that again," she whispered as she pulled away.

"Never," he promised firmly. She fell back into his chest, her arm pressing the ring into his body. "I am sorry for the duration it took to return to you. I asked Mr. Stark to make an alternate stop before the journey home."

She adjusted her position as his hand slipped into the pocket. He had seen the question asked in several films and Tony had been polite enough to offer his advice in the matter. He was uncertain whether or not she was ready for such a question to be asked, but an even greater certainty had overwhelmed him from the moment he had awoke. It didn't seem to matter that he might appear selfish, it only mattered that he revealed his intentions. There was surprise in her eyes as they fell to the ring and even he was bewildered by the confidence within him.

"Marry me." He waited for her to answer, giving her plenty of time to think. However, the silence began to grow uncomfortable and he desperately desired to know the thoughts behind her blank stare. He should have stepped back and give her some space. He should have apologized for asking a bizarre request after so short a time. However, he ignored the logical choice and encouraged her to speak. "Say something."

She blinked herself out of her stare as a soft smile fell upon her face. Her chin raised and he was gifted with the softness of her lips. The kiss was short before she smiled against his lips. "You're supposed to kneel."

His mind raced through the scenarios he had watched in films and became fearful that he had asked incorrectly. Yet, the smile she held conflicted with his logic. "Does that mean…"

"Yes." She interrupted with a laugh. Relief, joy, and a flood of emotion flowed through him as she hid into his neck. Pulling back briefly, he reached for her hand. Recalling her words, he fell to his knee and carefully slid the ring onto her finger.

"I have wanted to add to your collection for some time," he admitted. Truth be told, he would have asked the question two years prior had humans not frowned upon such suddenness. It had been strange to him to wait, knowing full well his heart would never sway. However, he respected their traditions and allowed Wanda the time to explore their relationship.

As the ring took its place on her finger, he recalled the story she had told him two years ago. They had only begun their courtship when they rested together on the couch. The movie they watched had ended though they remained in their silent embrace. He played with the metal on her fingers absentmindedly, before wondering about their significance.

"My brother gave me this one when we were sixteen," she explained. "I was having nightmares and he told me a story of a ring that defended its wearer from bad dreams."

"Did it work?" He had asked.

"For a while," she smiled. "Until I grew out of his superstitious stories. But, I still wear them. I like to pretend they are my armor."

Recalling the memory, he kissed the finger now wearing his ring.

"I hope you view this one as armor for your heart. I promise to always protect it." Meeting her gaze, he spoke the words as a promise. She fell to his level and wrapped herself in his embrace, sighing against his shoulder.

"Yes I do."


End file.
